Zeeky H. Bomb/NeoKamek's version
A character with so many helpers, it doesn't even need to lift a proverbial finger. Spamming helpers and causing explosions are what this character does best, with all its elements inspired directly from the flash cartoon. Beware the ''Zeeky Words.'' Gameplay Zeeky uses for every attack with the exception of his Hypers, where it uses . Zeeky is considered to be a cheap character due to his ability to constantly spam attacks to prevent the opponent from dealing any serious damage, not helped by the fact that most attacks that destroy Zeeky's strikers leave the attacker vulnerable to any other assists that Zeeky has summoned. Playing as Zeeky is not particularly difficult Zeeky's normal kicks are now helpers that attack for him. These helpers do decent amounts of damage on their own, but when thrown in one big horde they can do a lot of damage. Although, Zeeky's helpers do not have a lot of priority and can be taken down by a strong priority move. Mr. Weight is one of Zeeky's command strikers that can track the opponent and incapacitate them periodically, this also works as a form of anti-aerial as Mr. Weight falls from the sky. Once one gets enough power to use one of Zeeky's Hypers, using the Fooby Striker will allow one to use either their Blah Guy Army or Mr. Big Shoe as they are OTG moves that will benefit from the knockdown from Fooby and make it nearly impossible for the opponent to avoid. The Random H-Bomb can counter any attack that is not a throw and OHKO the opponent in return. This OHKO can be triggered automatically by using The Zeeky Words, however it will cost more power. Despite having a cheap moveset Zeeky still has quite a fair bit of vulnerabilities. Most of Zeeky's helpers can be super jumped over with the exception of Mr. Weight, which means that Zeeky is vulnerable to an aerial attack if he fails to hit the opponent with that Special. Another weakness Zeeky has is that he can be grabbed by an opponent while performing Random H-bomb which leaves him open to some Hypers. Grabbing Zeeky as soon as possible also helps as most characters are invincible while they are performing a throw, allowing you to not get hit by Zeeky's helpers as well as damaging Zeeky. When blocked or avoided, Mr. Big Shoe can leave Zeeky extremely vulnerable as Zeeky cannot move or block while performing this hyper. The Blah Guy Army can also be checked by a beam-like move or hyper, and The Zeeky Words can be cancelled if the opponent hits Zeeky while he is talking. Due to these weaknesses, characters that can get past his helper spam and not take much damage from them in the process is one of Zeeky's unfavorable matchups. When it comes to distancing himself from his foe however, Zeeky will excel due to his immense amount of stage control. When it comes down to his A.I., Zeeky is extremely brutal and makes sure to jump back and forth constantly applying pressure onto the opponent. When it comes down to Hypers however, Zeeky will immediately use his Random H-Bomb when an attack is thrown while he has 2000 Power. Another AI tendency is that Zeeky will not use The Zeeky Words if he is under 50% life, this is so that Zeeky will not kill himself when using the words to prevent a double KO. If the opponent is able to take advantage of these tendencies they can take the bomb down, otherwise it will be a challenge. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Deals 500 self-damage if nuclear explosion occurs Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Zeeky H. Bomb Survivor. Mugen Zeeky H Bomb VS Retarded Zeeky H Bomb Trivia *Unused coding in Zeeky H. Bomb's .cmd file suggests that should NeoKamek have worked on Zeeky further, new attacks would have been implemented; these attacks are listed as WheelGloing, EvilBlah, PogoStickGuy, GleegyWords and KamikazeCar. WheelGloing is listed as a Special, whereas the rest are listed as Hypers. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by NeoKamek Category:Characters made in 2006 }}